


Anyone Can Fall

by Enchantable



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drama, Drift Bond, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh's never been one to think about the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone Can Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Oh my gosh there is already Mako/Raleigh fic and it's really good! You are wonderful. How about a fic that goes in depth into Raleigh and Makos' thoughts at the moment when he tells her he never really thought about his future until now?

"I never really thought about my future until now."

The admission shocks Mako. Not because of what he says but because of what she feels when he says it. They’re connected. They aren’t Mako, Raleigh and Gipsy. They are one unit, they are drifting the purest sense of the word. So when he says it she feels how taxing it is to force the words out of his mouth, just as she feels the heat pool low in her stomach when they do. 

It’s the first time she’s felt happiness from him.

His timing is terrible. Truly just god awful. They’re heading into the ocean and they both know they aren’t coming back. Not all of them, not in one piece. She knows he’s planning to do everything to make sure she gets out alive, he thinks his pieces are worth less than hers. Just as she’s resolved to make sure he doesn’t die in Gipsy’s embrace like his brother. But hearing the words aloud makes her eyes move towards him. He offers a smile and she can’t help but return it. 

Instinctually the memory comes. Not of the first time they’ve met but of right before their first dialogue. The training exercises are supposed to tell you who is compatible, but sometimes pilots know. She’s not even a pilot and she does. It isn’t expressed in the blows and comments that most pilots would give, but in the curl of her lip and the wrinkle of her nose. He doesn’t even need to look to know she’s judging them. Not because they aren’t good, they are. But she is his copilot. No-one else will do. 

His mind is a dark twisted place, less than a full half. But it turns out hers is too. And those dark twisted places line up together, they fit together. They don’t hurt each other because there really isn’t anything left to hurt. They don’t scare each other because there isn’t anything left to scare. They move past the pain and the fear and the hesitation to do their job. Whatever fear they feel is gone, overtaken by the all encompassing relief that finally, finally there is someone who understands. Who understands and does not want to run or hide or pity them. 

"Gipsy you are in position," the voice comes.

"Disengaging from transport," he says, reaching up and flicking the switch. 

The Jaeger drops and they both brace themselves as she hits the water. Slowly she begins to sink and Mako glances at the readings before looking back at Raleigh. His eyes meet hers, though she knows he was looking at the screen a moment ago. She offers him a smile that he returns with an easy grin. There’s no need to be embarrassed after all when there’s another person inside your head. 

There are things she wants to say back, but he can hear them all. And words have never really been her strong suit. She’s tiny by any standards, easily ignored if she shouts. So she’s long since learned other ways to command attention. But Raleigh knows everything anyway. Especially how honest the smile she gives him is.

"Lets go diving," she says


End file.
